The Future is in The Past
by DocBlipper26
Summary: Set a Fortnight after "Not What He Seems", Peter comes to Earth and captures Grunkle Stan due to the fiasco with the portal. Thinking there's more to Peter than what he seems, Dipper and Soos follow him. Meanwhile, The Author and Mabel have to run the Mystery Shack in Stan's absence. Little do they all know, Giffany has returned from the dead to reclaim her lover... (K For Now)


**Prologue**

It was another day in the Mystery Shack. Another day of scamming tourists for their dollars...well, at least for Stanford Pines anyway. The town of Gravity Falls have seemed to move along with their lives after the mysterious gravity anomalies a fortnight ago. Some people called them Earth's cute "hiccups" while others called them "nightmares. Little did they know, it was Stanford that caused them. He had to do a lot in order to get his twin brother back from...well; that's a whole other story for another time. Anyway, Stanford was in the gift shop along with the whole mystery shack gang counting the dollars the tourists have "tipped" them with.

"Oh boy. That's a whole lot money we've got this week guys." Stanford proclaimed proudly as the tourists explored the gift shop ignoring Stanford. Mabel went up to Dipper who seemed to be fed up since he was away from the rest of the group.

"Dipper, what's wrong? You haven't be your usual self since that.." Mabel tried to comfort Dipper by placing her hand on his shoulder. Dipper silently moved his sister's hand off him, walked out of the shack and closed the door behind him. Mabel felt like she could do nothing to help him get over that she didn't listen to him with the choice of shutting down the portal. She joined the rest of the Mystery Shack gang who were laughing and enjoying themselves.

As Dipper walked into the forest, he noticed a mysterious man. He looked to be in his early thirties by his stubble and aged face. He had ginger hair and brown eyes, wore a red long coat of some-kind like Dipper's long lost granddad who came back from the portal. He was listening to a walkman through his eighty's headphones as he entered the Mystery Shack. Dipper shrugged off the man to be dangerous and continued to walk into the forest with Journal 3 in tow.

Back in the Mystery Shack, the mysterious man took off he headphones, placed them into his bag and stopped the music playing on his walkman. He walked up towards Stanford and Mabel as the other Mystery Shack crew went to do their jobs. The man smirked.

"Hi there." The man spoke smoothly.

"Hey. What do you want?" Stanford asked grumpy in his old man voice.

"You see that attraction over there?" The young man asked as he pointing to one of Stanford's favourite parts of the mystery shack tour; the rock that looks like a face.

"Yeah. What about it?" Stanford asked sarcastically.

"Does it look like a rock?" the man asked.

"No. It looks like a face." Mabel answered for Stan who seemed to getting angry. He has had this question thousands of times.

"But is it a face?" The young man asked in confusion.

"No. It's a rock that looks like a face." Stan answered with anger.

"I think what Mr Mystery is saying here is that it's a metaphor." Mabel answered in her usual cheerful self. The man nodded understanding the attraction in question. He looked down to Mabel.

"Mr Mystery? What's his real name?" The young man asked.

"His name is Stanford Pines, my good friend." Mabel answered in a naive tone.

"Stanford Pines?" The man repeated as he tapped the back of his left ear. As his futuristic mask started to appear, the man threw a smoke bomb in the shack so that the rest of the tourists fled. The man grabbed one of the two space guns that were attached to his trousers and with the free hand he had remaining, he grabbed Stanford's right arm and bent it behind his back. This lead Stanford to place himself over the counter.

"Get off me!" Stanford yelled as the man ignored his request. The Author entered and watched on with Mabel.

"Stanford Pines. You're coming with me." The man quietly spoke with disgust and a tough tone.

"What are you doing to my Grunkle?" Mabel asked in her innocent voice. The man tired to ignore her but sighed. He couldn't block out Mabel's cuteness and naïvety.

"The name's Star-Lord." The man introduced himself.

"Who?" Mabel and The Author asked in unison.

"Fine. Here's a name you might know me by..." He paused to build up tension then continued his sentence. "Peter Jason Quill." The Author began to think. He knew that name from somewhere but he couldn't remember it for the life of him. "Anyway..." He turned to Stanford and continued his policeman like behaviour.

"Under the laws of the Nova Corps, you are accused of the act of creating a device which could obliterate an entire planet. The planet in question; Terra; also known as Earth. For the moment, Stanford Pines; you are under arrest."

* * *

**How the hell is going to play out? You guys will find out once On The Outside, Looking In is finished in the next two to three weeks. Until then, if you like this, leave a fav, follow or review or (even better) all three. It lets me know if you guys want more of this in the future.**

**Before I leave, I'll let you guys know that I'm now taking prompts for Gravity Falls and Marvel Cinematic Universe sole and crossover one-shots. If you want to give me a prompt, leave me a PM and I'll pick the best to write as a one-shots. I can't wait for your prompts. :)**

**Until next time folks. :3**


End file.
